One Foot in the Grave
One Foot in the Grave is a BBC television situation comedy series written by David Renwick. The show ran for six series, including seven Christmas specials, two Comic Relief specials, over an eleven year period, from early 1990 to late 2000. The latter Comic Relief special was shown after the series officially ended in Spring 2001. The series features the exploits of Victor Meldrew, played by Richard Wilson, and his long-suffering wife, Margaret, played by Annette Crosbie, in their battle against the trials of modern life. After being forced to take involuntary early retirement, the series followed Victor's various efforts to keep himself busy, whilst encountering various misfortunes and misunderstandings. The series was set in a typical suburban household in a suburb of London based on Luton (although was largely filmed on location in Walkford, Dorset). However, despite its traditional production, the series subverts its domestic sitcom setting with elements of black humour and surrealism. The series features the exploits of irascible pensioner Victor Meldrew, who after being forced to retire from his job as a security guard, finds himself at war with the world and everything in it. Meldrew, cursed with misfortune and always complaining, is married to long-suffering wife Margaret, who is often left exasperated by his many misfortunes. Amongst other witnesses to Victor's wrath are tactless family friend Jean Warboys, and next door couple Patrick (Victor's nemesis) and Pippa Trench. Patrick often discovers Victor in inexplicably bizarre or compromising situations, leading him to believe that he is insane. Meanwhile the overly cheery charity worker Nick Swainey adds to Victor's frustration. Although set in a traditional suburban setting, the show subverts this genre with a strong overtone of black comedy. Season One's "The Valley Of Fear" is an episode which caused controversy, when Victor finds a frozen cat in his freezer. Writer David Renwick also combined farce with elements of tragedy. For example in the final episode, Victor is killed by a hit-and-run driver, and although there is no explicit reference that Victor and Margaret had children, the episode "Timeless Time" contained an ambiguous reference to someone called Stuart; the suggestion was that they once had a son who had died as a child. A number of episodes were also experimental in that they took place entirely in one setting. Such episodes include: Victor, Margaret, and Mrs Warboys stuck in a traffic jam; Victor and Margaret in bed suffering insomnia; Victor left alone in the house waiting to see if he has to take part in jury service; Victor and Margaret having a long wait in their solicitor's waiting room and Victor and Margaret trying to cope during a power cut on the hottest night of the year. Cars A lot of cars featured the 6 series over the 10 years of the shows running. Here are the most numerous of those cars. #Hillman Avenger #Ford Fiesta #Honda Accord #Fiat Uno #Ford Sierra #Ford Escort #Volkswagen Golf #Austin Maxi #Citroën 2CV #Triumph TR6 #Austin Allegro Category:TV and Movies